Left in the Generation
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: After Loki and Bartleby are sentenced to Hell, two more angels appear on Earth. Two teenaged, female angels. Who said angels couldn't have sisters? Too bad they consider they're older brothers to be role models.
1. Default Chapter

Left in the Generation  
  
A/N- Just so you know, the character Chloe is the narrator and also Loki's sister, while Natalie is Bartleby's sister. It's easier this way in case it's not mentioned properly in the chapters.  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Welcome to Hell; Introduction  
  
  
  
Nobody's perfect, that's how God made us. I asked her myself. She said in order to make a difference, we had to be different, well Metatron said it, but she meant it. I've seen different, past a certain level of degree for most mortals (with those three exceptions). It's quiet scary, that's what a mortal would say. Those who have seen such a horrifying acts, are now dead, once again with those three being an exception. I, along with my companion Natalie, witnessed what was almost world destruction from up above. We weren't too impressed. There really was nothing we could do to save them, they had it coming, and we are at the lower power than God. So, our brothers went to Hell.  
  
Yes, our brothers. Natalie and I happen to be related to two once immortal beings with either a sensitive attitude, or a very harsh once. Ignoring the fact that they murdered dozens of innocent people and that incident at the church in New Jersey, they didn't deserve to go where they are now. Anyways, they're there, and no one can change that, I think. But that doesn't mean their footsteps cannot not be followed, in some way or another.  
  
We're doing what was not finished, but we're not going to be mean about it. It's what they would do if the positions were reversed, which I'm really glad they aren't. Earth should be very interesting from the point of view that we're going to see it. Want to know what's going to happen? So do I.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Let me know what you think! 


	2. Mission

Left in the Generation  
  
Reviewers Responses-  
  
R.W.G.S- It's just a story. All first chapters that I write are short, I'm just getting  
started.  
  
  
Meghan- Don't worry, no slash, no incest, no sex what so ever. The plot is basically   
explained in this chapter, if not, soon enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two- Mission  
  
  
  
  
Maybe my idea of an introduction was horrible. I mentioned things you've  
already heard from people, or should I say angels, you're probably not fans of. You know the   
story, you've heard the facts, otherwise you wouldn't give a shit of what we're doing. Or   
should I say, going to do. You'll probably hear bits and pieces about it, maybe even a couple  
of rumors. But no one knows. To be nice, I'll spill some beans. As for the rest, you'll just  
have to wait.  
  
  
For starters, my name is Chloe, before there's any confusion. Like a certain  
Bartelby and a certain Loki, we are angels. With the exception of the present day situations,  
the four of us were stationed in Heaven, which is not an overrated place. Three years ago,   
almost to the date, they did some things they really shouldn't have done. But, like I said, I'm  
not going there, it's been told.  
  
  
Here's the deal with myself and Natalie. If we were mortals, we'd be  
living good lives, innocent, not a sin to speak of. You humans, and I don't mean that in a bad  
way, would consider us fifteen year old girls. In Heaven, we're considered inmature angels. Not  
that we act inmature, it just means we don't have the prime factor of an angel. Wings. Angels   
do not recieve their wings until what is called their sixteenth existence, which is like a  
birthday.  
  
  
You see, for a very long time, we've never been appreciated. I'm related to   
the former Prince of Darkness, and Natalie is just Bartelby's sister, not good. Anyways, we  
have to be on our best behavior twenty-four seven to prove that we're not like them. To be   
honest, in some ways, we are, in some ways we're not. The fact that God only sees the good,  
rahter than the downfalls of the gene pool, is about to come as a major advantage.  
  
  
The only way an angel can actually leave Heaven to Earth is by an approved  
missionary by God or Metetron. That, or getting kicked out, but we want to get back in less  
violent and more successful ways. Why do we want to go to Earth? Well, that's where the   
disapproval would come (if the truth was planning to be told).  
  
  
Believe it or not, another New Testament is being written as I am writing  
this. Why is it being written centuries later? We don't know. Why it's being written at the   
Saint Michael's Chruch in New Jersey? We don't know. But what we do know is that Loki and  
Bartelby will be mentioned, big time (and with real names, no more of the Prince of Darkness  
thing). Of course, if they're in there, it's not going to be for anything good. From being  
kicked out of Heaven, to being destined in Hell for eternity. WIth the attempt to end human  
existence in between.  
  
  
Now, as humans, you proabably think they deserve that, burning  
forever while the rest of mankind knows their extremem wrong doing. But, you have to look at  
the siuation from a sister's point of view, two of us. It's our duty to fix the shit they started.   
Since we can't go back in time to undo certain things (only God can do so, we already asked  
her about that and we obviously didn't get far. Not like we were expecting too) we're going  
to do the next best thing. Natalie and I are going to Red bank, New Jersey to make sure no  
testament is ever written.  
  
  
  
  
  
- So, is it really worth continuing?- 


End file.
